A Dribble of Words
by Daichilover
Summary: 25 sentences centered around Inuyasha and Kagome. Canon and Post-canon. A lot of fluff and a dash of angst


**A/N: Hey you guys! I know I've been out of touch for a while, but my computer broke and I FINALLY got a new one. :) It's so beautiful. Anyway, here are twenty-five sentences (don't feel awake enough to make it to fifty) centered around Inuyasha and Kagome. They are all canon and post-canon. I always wanted to try one of these so please read my note at the bottom to see what I thought about it!**

**Disclaimer: As always, Inuyasha is not mine.**

"A Dribble of Words"

1. Walking

Ever since coming back to the Feudal Era, Kagome has done nothing but walk and walk and walk-but she always finds it more agreeable with her husband's hand intertwined with hers.

2. Sides

Inuyasha always seems harsh and insulting when the topic doesn't really concern him (or when it comes to a certain wolf demon) but Kagome is the one ever sees his other side-the side that loved her beyond his own soul.

3. Waltz

Kagome always thought she would waltz on her wedding day, but even without the customary dance, just being held gently by her brand new husband made her sigh in happiness.

4. Wishes

She gave him all that Inuyasha ever wanted-acceptance.

5. Heart

In his heart of hearts, he had always loved Kagome.

6. Make-up

Whenever Kagome wears make-up in her time, Inuyasha always wonders jealously, who the hell was she trying to impress?

7. Water

When her water broke that summer afternoon, Kagome couldn't help but beam at her husband at what was to come.

8. Perfect

Flushed against his body, eyes glazed with desire, Kagome never looked so perfect.

9. Breathing

The soft, quiet breaths of his mate always lull him to sleep

10. Break

Kagome's heart breaks every time she see the soul collectors because she knows Inuyasha won't hesitate to follow them.

11. Lotion

He doesn't understand why Kagome rubs lotion on herself-she already smells nice.

12. Brush

If there is anything Kagome loves to do right before bed (apart from the obvious) it's brushing her hanyou's soft silver hair.

13. Music

Inuyasha loves the sound of Kagome's voice screaming his name-it's music to his ears.

14. Dress

Sometimes it's just so hard to get dress into her Kimono in the morning-especially when her husband takes it upon himself to undress her.

15. Bag

Inuyasha knows it even before Kagome opens her mouth that she brought his favorite flavor of Ramen in her big yellow bag.

16. Eyes

The hollow look of her eyes when she aims an arrow at him chills him to the bone.

17. Possession

When she holds Inuyasha close after their passion has died down, she knows that he's irrevocably hers.

18. Color

When she says 'I love you', Inuyasha is stunned to see the emotion in her blue-gray eyes.

19. Lonely

Kagome has never felt so alone as the time she discovered she couldn't go through the well anymore.

20. Clue

She hates that he doesn't get her hints.

21. Numb

Numb; that's the only way she can describe how she feels during the three years that she can't go back.

22. Promise

Kagome broke down that night, the night she came back and Inuyasha was alarmed to know that it was because she felt that she had broken her promise of staying by his side.

23. Live

When he choses Kagome, he chooses to be alive, to love her, and to be loved.

24. Dream

Being with her, knowing she loved him just as much as he loved him, knowing that a life they had created was growing inside her, was beyond his wildest dreams.

25. Time

Fifty years felt like nothing to him, especially when he had been pinned to the tree, but the three years Kagome is gone, he feels like it's an eternity.

* * *

** A/N: Okay, this was HARD. I never knew how easily I run off with my sentences and trying to keep everything I wanted to say in one sentence was tough, but I think I did well. I hope I did okay with the character's personalities-kami knows that I always write OOC. Please leave me a review if you have any feedback, or of course, you just want to say somethin' nice. :)**


End file.
